All American Girl
by water.colored.angel
Summary: The story of Chloe's life from birth to teenage years to adult hood. Sorry for the lame summary the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Don't own either song or DP. This is a song ff series about the song All American, obviously it's about Chloe and her friends. No supernaturals, just normal humans.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>((1995, POV Chloe's dad.))<strong>

Jennifer and me were going to have a baby. I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. I really want a little boy, then we can go fishing, throw a football with, and watch him take him his team to state. Lauren pops into the room smiling.

"Jennifer had her baby." She smiles grabbing my wrist she pulls me down the hall that led to the maturity area. We past a few rooms and finally stopping in front of a room that had a white board sign next to the door that had in sloppy hand writing 'Jennifer'. Lauren side steps and lets me in the room first. Jennifer was smiling, she carefully was holding a little baby. I quickly walk over to her and see the color of the blanket I smile, it's pink.

"We have a little girl," Jennifer smiles. I lean down and hug both her and our baby girl. The baby girl had light blonde hair covering the top of her head.

"We have a baby," I smile. I carefully touch our baby's forehead then I touch her little hand. Her hand opens up and holds onto my finger. "What are we going to name her?"

"Chloe Saunders." She replies. I nod.

"Our loving daughter's name is Chloe." I test the words on my lips. I couldn't help but smile proudly. All my thoughts of having a little boy just melts away and new thoughts of having a daughter comes into my thought.

* * *

><p><strong>((Present, Chloe a jr. in high school, Derek a senior in high school.))<strong>

Chloe pov

I nervously walk through the doors and into an almost empty room. The only other person in the class room was in the first desk. He was the quarterback on the football team. He was really big and kind of scary looking, but oddly at the same time really cute. His brown hair dangling on his shoulders and his green eyes. I felt his eyes on me as I walk to my desk. My desk was just adjacent to mine.

"Hey," his voice sounded like thunder and made me jump a tiny bit. I turn in my seat and look at him.

"H-hi." I smile. He smiles back, it was a cute crooked smile.

"I'm Derek." He says.

"I know. I m-mean I k-know because y-your on the f-football team. U-uh, I've s-seen you a-at the p-pep r-rallies." I stumble probably sounding like an idiot. I could feel my face heating up. He gives a small laugh.

"Well, you know me, what's your name?" He asks.

"O-oh, I-I'm Chloe." I answer quickly. Some of the other football players came into the room with a cheerleader on each of the guys. Then another one of the cheerleaders with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes come in. She smiles and quickly takes a spot next to Derek.

"Morning Derek." She chimes. Derek looks at her then back at me. Picking his stuff up he moves up to the seat next to me in the front row. The cheerleader looks stunned that he did that but pouting she follows him and sits next to him. Derek huffs.

"Derry, you were suppose to pick me up last night." She whines. I roll my eyes and look forward. I just noticed that he was in his jersey. They must be having a game or something. One of the other football players sits behind Derek and the other sits behind me. I sit straight up. I hated when they were close to me. They would make fun of my stutter.

"H-h-hey s-stutter." The one behind Derek teases. I clamp my mouth closed and look down at my notebook.

"S-stutter, t-talk to us." The one behind me says. I shake my head. "Hmph."

"Derek, after practice wanna go play a game with me?" The cheerleader asks Derek. I sadly knew what she meant by playing a game. Derek huffs and looks at her.

"I. Don't. Like. You." He states to her clearly. Then he turns to the guys. "Knock it off. You're acting like preschoolers."

"Are you going soft on us? You'll have to run more laps." One of the brutes say.

"Soft?" Derek laughed. "You just need to lay off her."

"Oh," I hear the girl say. "She's the bitch that thinks she take my place? Hmph." After that the teacher walks into the room and starts the lesson as the tardy bell rings. I quickly rearrange myself to get ready for class. After the hour was up I was getting ready to leave the class for the day but Derek stops me first.

"Hey, sorry about them. Um, you should go to the football game tonight." Derek says scratching the back of his head. I smile.

"Sure, I'll go watch ya' play." I answer. He walks me down the hall to the cafeteria.

"See you then." Derek says walking up a set of stairs going to his next class. I walk over to where two of my friends are sitting. I take a spot between them.

"Hey Liz and Tori." I say.

"Hey, were you just walking with that quarterback?" Liz asks smiling.

"Y-yeah." I answer her.

"Falling for the quarterback." Tori smirks. I roll my eyes.

"You want to go with me to the football game?" I ask them.

"I'll go. Come on Tori you should go too!" Liz smiles. Tori huffs but does agree to go. We made plans to meet up at my house at five thirty and we walk over here to watch the game.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like the first chapter?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ I don't own DP. Hey guysss what's up? I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry, I've been working on other stuff. But I'm back now.**

* * *

><p>Chloe's pov<p>

Staring at myself in the full length mirror I feel so self-conscious. Liz had picked my outfit, a mini jean skirt and a bright yellow blouse.

"I can't wear this!" I say tugging the hem of my skirt down practically willing it to grow longer. It denies me any more length. They stopped at mid thigh.

"Oh, but you look so cute in this outfit." Liz frowns. "Plus you look drop dead gorgeous with your bangs curled and the back pulled up into a ponytail. Tori you need to do my hair next." She smiles towards Tori. I look up at my hair. It was really cute, but I still wanted different bottoms.

"I'll take the skinny jeans back." I say, almost practically beg her. She smiles and tosses me the navy blue skinny jeans. I just barely catch them, I walk over to the bathroom and change into the jeans. I walk out and chuck the tiny skirt back at Liz.

"Wow, the skirt was cute but these jeans make ya' hot." Liz teases me. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks you guys." I smile then take a quick glance at the clock. "We start walking." I suggest. Liz jumps off my bed and pulls on Tori's wrist.

"You mean 'let's go so I can show off to Derek and flirt with him.'" Tori asks with a smirk. Liz laughs while my cheeks heat up.

"Whatever." I say slipping my shoes on. We walk down the stairs and out the door. The sun felt nice on my shoulders. The walk to the school was filled with Tori teasing me about liking Derek. I push open the front doors of the school. The first person I see at the end of the hall makes me smile, it was Derek. I stop about half way down the hall when I realize he's talking to someone. I look back at my two friends. They plank either side of me.

"Don't be nervous and remember to breath." Liz says trying to calm my nerves. I nod and we continue to walk.

Tori leans over and whispers, "and try not to choke on your words." I sigh knowing she is trying to be helpful. I nervously look back up and see that Derek was looking at me with a smile that made my heart flutter.

"Hey, Chloe." Derek says once we are close. Now I recognize the guy he was talking to. His name is Simon. He wasn't on the football team, he was the captain of the Basketball team though.

"Hi," I manage to say without choking on it. We stand there in a circle for a minute or two in silence before Liz broke it.

"Doesn't Chloe look super cute in the outfit!" Liz smiles. I look up to see that Derek was staring at me like I was the only person in this hall, maybe even the whole school, or in this entire planet. I could feel myself blushing, so my fingers find the hem of my shirt and grip onto it so they don't shake. "And Tori even did her hair too!"

"C-Chloe, you look-" Derek starts but is cut off.

"Five minutes till game starts," the silky voice wraps around us. The face popping up next to Derek, pompoms wrap around his arms. Derek just keeps looking at me, still in a daze.

"Chloe, you look really cute." He starts again and this time gets to finish. The cheerleader, which at this point I'm pretty sure her name is Mandy, gives me the death glare. Tori starts laughing.

"Ha, you just got ignored!" Tori laughs at Mandy. Mandy glares at her too, but then gives Derek a super sweet smile when she moves around so she was in front of me. I glare at her, Mandy crosses her arms, no doubtingly trying to give Derek an extra cleavage view. She really didn't need to, the cheerleader outfit was basically a v neck tube top, with a mini mini skirt.

"Don't I look hot?" She asks in a fake innocent voice.

"Not really, especially with the duck lip pout." Derek says bluntly. It was silent for a minute and then both Liz and Tori broke out into hysterical laughter. "Let me change what I said before, Chloe you look really hot." I don't know if he said that more to piss off Mandy than actually being truthful. I cross my arms, only for the fact my hands were really shaky. Derek sidesteps Mandy and walks over to me. His staring dips for a minute down to my small cleavage then back to my face. I could feel my cheeks get redder at the thought that he actually wanted to look at my boobs. They were small, just barely a B cup.

"You do look really hot." He smiles. This truly had to be a dream. But like all good dreams, a nightmare is just around the corner. Mandy moves quickly to the side between me and Derek.

"Oh, my, God." She laughs, "you look horrible. Your shirt does no good for you. You lack boobs, you lack a figure. You look like a small child trying to act like a big girl." There is two more girls laughter in with her terrible Nasally laughter. On either side of her were her two back ups, Britney and Brooke, they were identical red head girls with bird like noses.

"Aw, did mommy let you stay up for this?" Britney asks tauntingly.

"She must have asked her mommy if she could look like a big girl." Brooke laughs as she says this. None of these girls knew that I had lost my mom when I young. I bite my bottom lip as I fight the tears.

"Oh, and look at the red paste she tried to use for highlights. What is that the cool-aid version?" Mandy laughs.

"Shut up!" I surprise them when I scream at them. But quickly the three cheerleaders start laughing hysterically. I couldn't stand anymore of this so I spin and start racing down the hall.

"Shut up, you made her cry!" I could hear Derek yelling at the cheerleaders. But I don't stop, I have tears streaming down my cheeks. I keep running even when I'm outside of the school, the sun was setting but I don't care. Instead of running to the empty house I call home I run to my sanctuary, I run down the streets and then find the entrance into the woods. I follow the trail and then take a side cut. I find the small clearing with a huge rock in the center. I stop running and just walk to my rock. It was smooth on top, it stood about three feet up. This spot had been where my mother would take me on sunny days while my father was doing work. The rock was in circled by yellow and pink and purple flowers. I sit up on the rock hugging my knees to my chest.

"They were right," I cry to myself. "I don't belong in these clothes, my body is child like." I cry, I bury my face between my knees as I try to remember the happy times I did have with my mom. I look up when I hear a stick crack, the sun was below the tree lines so there were shadows all around. I squint and see a silhouette where I had come into the clearing. I wipe my eyes but I couldn't tell who the intruder was. I jump of my rock, the intruder takes a step closer and I get ready to bolt.

"Don't," the voice says, I know exactly who it was, Derek.

"W-what do you want?" I try to sound like I hadn't just been crying.

"I apologize for those creeps in skirts." He says walking closer. I climb back onto my rock and let my legs dangle off the side of the rock. He stops when he is next to me.

"I don't care." I lie.

"Please don't let them effect my meaning. You do look beautiful." He says. Now that he was close I could see him, see his green eyes that always seem to be crying out but his face always staying at bay.

"I don't look beautiful, they were right, I look like a little child." I wrap my arms around myself.

"You are beautiful and you don't look like a child. You look like a beautiful young woman that will have a great future." He says moving my hair from my face. His hand was warm against my cheek. My stomach feels like there was a group of butterflies trapped inside.

"Derek," I say softly as my hand finds his still on my cheek. I slowly move it away from my cheek and then hold it on my lap. His hand was much bigger than mine, much stronger than mine. "You're missing your game?"

"Yeah," he says. I run my forefinger along the lines on his hand.

"Why?"

"Because you were upset."

"Why do you care?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"You are the sweetest girl, the smartest girl."

"Well compared to the cheerleaders every girl is smarter." He laughs, I look up and his smile caught me off guard. It made my stomach do flips. I watch his lips then I look up and our eyes connect. My fingers curl around his hand and then he leans down just about to kiss me when someone yells out my name. He moves back and looks over at the entrance of the circle. No one was there, yet.

"Your friends want to know if your safe too." He says then looks down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a short chapter, and got cut off quickly. I apologize for doing this to you guys. I'll try and update this soon. <strong>


End file.
